


"The Tactical Result Of An Engagement" Cover

by endeni



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	"The Tactical Result Of An Engagement" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tactical Result Of An Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917039) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
